New Students
by casey-16
Summary: New students…ever since the Nullifier arrived all they've done was cause drama.It was Miss Null,then Luna,and now there were four new students arriving.Full summary inside.T to be safe.MikNat,EriMik,RukMik,RukHot,EriTom,SakSya,ect.
1. The Card Captor Team?

**New Students**

**Ello, everybody! It's me casey-16! Listen, I know that I suck at multitasking and I never finish any of my old stories and always start new ones in the middle of old ones and the reason I never update anymore is because I wasn't allowed to go to fanfiction. So…please don't hate me for this…but I'm starting fresh. I'm gonna think this is my first fanfic ever! If you're mad at me then be mad and if you think I won't finish this fanfic then you can go find any other right now. But if you are kind and understand me that would be great! So if you've read any of my stories then I am giving them away.**

**-casey-16 3**

**Summary: New students…ever since the Nullifier arrived all they've done was cause drama. It was Miss Null, then Luna, and now there were four new students arriving in our class. A glasses geek, some girl with a video camera, one of those innocent looking girls and some guy whose expression was a lot like mine. Too bad they have to sit next to Polka-dot.**

~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~

**Chapter 1:? The Card Captor Team?**

**Natsume POV**

"Okay everyone! Let's start class!" that bastard Narumi had skipped in gaily in his usual, very girly outfits. As he put down his books he smiled at us. "But before we start class I want to introduce some new students. The four of them just came from Tomoeda, so be nice. Now let's give a warm welcome to our new students," the class was quiet "So much for that…So you can come in now." He sighed and motioned to the door.

Four people walked into the classroom and faced us, two admiring the place, one smiling and the other not really. New students…ever since the Nullifier arrived all they've done was cause drama. It was Miss Null, then Luna, and now there were four new students arriving in our class. A glasses geek, some girl with a video camera, one of those innocent looking girls and some guy whose expression was a lot like mine. Too bad they have to sit next to Polka-dot, after all they were the only seats available since no one sat next to her because she was a Special Ability Type. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was sitting at the back of the classroom, in my row, at the other corner. There were two empty seats next to her and three in the row in front of her, making her completely alone. Her face was blank and bored, eyes roaming from the hall beyond the window and the front of the classroom, where the new kids where at. The brown hair that she had was up to her back and half-up and half-down. She eyed the empty seats next to her, knowing that is where they'd sit. She eyed the guy whose expression was much like mine and pity, and sadness flashed her eyes, though her face had no emotion. She looked at the innocent-looking girl and happiness flashed in her eyes. Her eyes went to the girl with a camera and saw how happy she was. When her eyes looked at the glasses geek they widened.

"Eriol," the words spilled from her lips and a tear spilled down her cheek. I turned my head to the front and eyed him. His gray eyes were laid on her and flashed back to the class.

"I'll introduce myself." He said, the girls sighed dreamily at his voice and cool, calm personality. "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I came from England before I came to Tomoeda." He explained.

"What's your Alice?" a random girl asked, hand raised up. He put his chin on his finger.

"Hmm…Let's see…my Alice…well, it's very hard to explain, because, you see, my Alice is much like magic…um…" he fumbled with the words.

"Why don't you just show them and hurry up, Eriol." The other boy said harshly. Eriol smiled at him.

"Of course my little descendant." He said kindly. His 'little descendant' growled.

"Well, show them already!" he shouted at him. He simply smiled at him and took out a key hanging on his neck.

"The Key which hides the forces of Darkness," the room became dark and a bright circle formed around him, "Reveal your true form to me," the key started floating and shining," I, Eriol, command you under our contract. Release!" after the last word the key was shining so bright that no one could see a thing and when the light dimmed Eriol was holding a long staff with a golden sun and rays of sunlight short and long. The class clapped in awe.

"What's your Star Rank?" the same girl asked as the clapping stopped.

"All four of us are Triple Star." He said. "Okay Tomoyo-chan, you're next." She nodded and put down her camera.

"Minasan, ohayo gozaimasu," She said as she bowed, "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. I come from a town called Tomoeda. I am a Triple Star and my Alice is the Dimension Alice** (I just thought of Tsubasa Chronicles, where she sent Kurogane to Yuuko.) **, this allows me to send myself or anybody else to different dimensions." She said simply. "Sakura-chan, it's your turn!" she shouted as she picked up the video camera and started filming her.

"Hoe." The girl looked at us and bowed. "Minasan, ohayo gozaimasu, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I come from a town called Tomoeda. My Star Rank is Triple Star and my Alice…umm…my Alice…" she fumbled with words like Hiiragizawa.

"Show them!" the boy shouted at her.

"Right!" she took out a key hanging from her neck and held it out in her palm. "The key which hides the forces of the Stars," like Eriol the room dimmed and a glowing circle surrounded her. It resembled Eriol's but had a star in the middle and the moon and sun pushed to the side, "Reveal your true form to me," her key started to glow and float, "I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" the key started emitting a very bright glow and once it dimmed and went back to normal she was holding a long staff with a pink circle and a star in it. The circle had wings coming out of it. "Okay." She said quickly.

"Wait Sakura-chan! What about the cards?" Daidouji told her, still videoing her. Kinomoto took out a deck of pink cards and shuffled through them.

"Hope, too special, Nothing, too dangerous, Fiery, too dangerous, Fly, too much…" she mumbled, "Ah!" she exclaimed out took out a card. As she put the other cards back in. Hiiragizawa looked at the back of the classroom to where Sakura was sitting. "Turn this blackboard into chocolate," she chanted and brought down the wand on the floating card, "Sugar!" and a little fairy-like creature came out and sprinkled something on the blackboard, turning it brown, then it disappeared into a card in Kinomoto's hand. Narumi put his finger on the chalkboard and slid it down, collecting it on his finger. He licked his finger and smiled.

"It's chocolate!" The class clapped and Kinomoto blushed. Now the only one that was left was the guy next to her.

"Syaoran-kun, you're turn." Kinomoto said and flicked her wrist, turning the chocolate back into a blackboard.

"My name is Syaoran Li. I came from Hong Kong before Tomoeda. I am a Triple Star and as for my Alice," he held up his hand, a string with beads dangling from it. Suddenly, a sword appeared in his hand and he held up a sutra **(Is that how you spell it?)**.He threw it in the air and hit it with the flat part of his sword as he shouted, "Lightning God, answer my call!" and lightning came out of the sutra, It rush to the back of the classroom and went right pass Sakura, nearly zapping her though it did do something to her hair. She glared at Li who glared back. The room was silent and hot as the two idiots angrily stared at each other. After a few minutes of glaring they both dropped their gaze.

"Okay, now that that's settled." Narumi said nervously, just to lift the tension. "You four can go to your seats now." He looked around the class for empty seats which surrounded Sakura. "Perfect! You four can go sit at the back near Mikan-chan, umm, Mikan please show them to the S.A. type class tomorrow."

At this she dropped her head to her desk and murmured, "Hai, sensei." The four approached the back. Kinomoto approached her and smiled. "Hi, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura." She sat down next to the brunette, "What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, pleased to meet you." She said in reply though it didn't show on her face.

Daidouji approached her next. "Hi I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Ah, you're so kawaii! I can't wait to start videoing you and making outfits for you so Sakura-chan can have even more fun modeling my clothes!" she said with stars in her eyes.

"What?"she asked, backing away a little.

"Tomoyo-chan likes designing my battle outfits for when I capture Cards, Make a new card or go into a major battle with someone." Kinomoto explained. Now, from what I know, Daidouji has some problems. Daidouji plopped down next to Kinomoto and continued videoing both of them. Li glared at her and she again glared back.

"You dodged." He suddenly stated.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"You dodged my attack."

"No, you missed."

"Dodged."

"Missed."

"Dodged."

"Missed."

"Dodged."

"Missed." Li clenched his fists and turned to me.

"You." He pointed his finger at me. "You saw her. Did she dodge or did I miss?" he asked me. I saw her swiftly dodge that but… Luna, who sat next to me, answered.

"I'm sure you missed because if she dodged, that would mean she's fast and have great reflexes but we've been here for years and from what I've seen she doesn't have any of that."

**Syaoran POV**

"I'm sure you missed because if she dodged, that would mean she's fast and have great reflexes but we've been here for years and from what I've seen she doesn't have any of that." This girl is really getting on my nerves. I asked the guy next to her, not her. I turned around and gave her one more glare before sitting down in the row in front of her. Eriol approached her next.

"Hi, Mikan-nyan. It's nice to see you again." He said to her, once he was at her side.

"It's nice to see you again too Eriol-kun."She said blankly.

~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~

**Okay, done with 1****st**** chapter. Sorry if it sucks. But 1,610 words!Yes! How do you change the file from .docx to .msword? **


	2. Author's Note:5 Reviews

**I won't continue this until I get at least 5 reviews by different people.**


	3. Songs

**New Students**

**Ello, everybody! It's me casey-16! This is the second chapter of New Students and I'm really excited to write it and for you to read it. So umm, remember in chapter 1 I said I'd be giving away my other stories, yeah, I changed my mind and deleted them instead. I want to start fresh so I deleted the stories I gave away or never finished. Oh and sorry if Natsume isn't really in character. So bai-bai!**

**- casey-163**

**Summary: New students…ever since the Nullifier arrived all they've done was cause drama. It was Miss Null, then Luna, and now there were four new students arriving in our class. A glasses geek, some girl with a video camera, one of those innocent looking girls and some guy whose expression was a lot like mine. Too bad they have to sit next to Polka-dot.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-time passed**

**:::::::::::::-new scene**

~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~G

**Chapter 2: &GSongsG&**

**Mikan POV**

"Hi, Mikan-nyan. It's nice to see you again." Eriol said to me, once he was beside me. Then I just realized something, he called me Mikan-nyan, a nickname he came up for me when we first met JUST because I had a little kitten with me and I was nursing it. He must be making fun of me.

"It's nice to see you again too, Eriol-kun." I said blankly, not even looking at him and pushing the whole Mikan-nyan thing aside. He frowned for awhile.

"You don't sound happy. Are you sure you're all right?" he asked me.

"I'm fine." I told him, partly because he annoys me greatly and because the whole class was watching us.

"But the Mikan I knew would be smiling if she saw her best friend for the first time in 2 years** (You'll understand why he said 2 later.) **When I didn't respond he shrugged and kissed me on the cheek before going to his seat. I snapped my pencil in two and felt like stabbing him for doing that. Then I remembered everyone was watching with their mouths hanging. Again. I hate Eriol Hiiragizawa.

25 minutes have passed and while Narumi-sensei was writing on the board everyone was either staring at me or talking about how Eriol kissed me. Stuff like '_I can't believe he kissed her_', '_Do they know each other?_', and '_He even has a pet name for her, Mikan-nyan_' were whispered around the class. Now there were only 3 minutes left of class. But the clock was so slow, like it was mocking me.

"Okay class! "Narumi-sensei's voice startled me. "I've just received news from the principals that since tomorrow is a holiday we'll be having our S.A. classes today. Umm, for the new students S.A. is separate ability classes are classes that happen only once a week when we go to the type of classes that have our type of Alices. You four go to the Special Ability type classes for Alices that are rare and don't fit in the other types. Mikan will guide you there since she's also in the S.A. type. Dismissed." Just what I needed. To be stuck at a welcoming party for Eriol. Wait! The party! We haven't got it set up yet!

"Mikan!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Misaki-senpai or her clone.

"Misaki-senpai! Just the person I needed to see! Can you show them to the S.A. type room? I…um, I need to go somewhere…to do something." I told her, pointing to the direction opposite of the S.A. Type Class meaning stall them.

"Oh, sure. Umm, follow me." She took Sakura by her hand that was dutifully followed by Tomoyo and silently followed by Li. Eriol gave me a quick wave and smile before following them. I ran off the other direction to the class and when I entered everyone was working around, dozens of Misaki-senpai's clones around and working, Tsubasa-senpai was manipulating the shadow of the objects to put them in place, Megane-senpai was jumping into objects and putting them in place and everyone else was using their random Alices to do work around. I walked over to Tsubasa-senpai and asked how everything was set to quickly.

"Noda-cchi came back from the past and told us before we knew about it then Misaki sent a bunch of her clones to work then when we were released from class most of the things were set." he explained. I sighed with relief.

"Thank you Misaki-senpai and Noda-cchi." I said.

"I know," he sighed, "I'm so glad she's my girlfriend." Tsubasa-senpai told me. That's right; they've been dating for at least 3 years around the time where I lost all my friends. I noticed the stage.

"What's the stage for?"I asked him.

"Oh, remember when we practically fell in love with music and you, me, Misaki and Megane formed this mini band and me and you wrote a bunch of songs then we stopped when we all constantly went on missions for Persona." I nodded. "Well, Misaki said she was bored so we decided that we'd sing a few songs for the class."

"But…fine." I said as I saw how many people worked on the stage.

"That's the spirit, Mikan!"He said happily, "Oh, and do you remember the songs?" I sighed and took out a folder that I hid a few months ago. It was a folder full of the songs Tsubasa-senpai and I wrote. As I looked through them I let my hair fall down and I greatly resembled my mother, then I tied my hair up into a ponytail, revealing a black star on my neck, just like the one on Tsubasa-senpai's face.

My Mark of Punishment was given to me by Rui Amane so that if I ever disobeyed Persona or the Principal Kuonji's orders I'd be hurt by his Alice. He'd also threaten me by hurting Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai and Megane-senpai, sometimes he'd even say he'd put his mark on any of my old friends. Ever since the ESP learned about my Stealing and Insertion Alices he made me do missions for him, it was the same for Tsubasa-senpai ever since he learned to create their shadows and control them, for Misaki senpai ever since she could make clones of anyone else and Megane-senpai since he could use his Alice to possess bodies with a soul or not. Of course we asked them to keep us a secret from most of the Dangerous Ability Class; the only people who knew were Youichi, Nobara; though she was completely against me doing this, Rui Amane, Hayate Matsudaira and all of the Special Ability Class, well, except for the four new students.

**:::::::::::::**

**Natsume POV**

"Koko," I called him. He walked over to me.

"What do you need Natsume?"He asked me. I pointed to Polka **(Mikan)**.

"Read her mind." he nodded.

"_I can't believe we have to do this for Eriol. When I see him I want to stab him. The last thing I want to do is be stuck there because of him and Li. Ouch, my arm still hurts from last night's-"_ That's where I cut him off.

"What is she talking about?" I asked him. He shrugged and walked away. I wish I could know what was going on in there. **(Natsume isn't really in character, sorry.) **I walked over to Imai who was reading a book. She looked up.

"What?" she immediately asked me as she looked up. She looked back down to read her book and turned a page.

"Do you have a camera like device that can move on its own?" I asked her. She nodded and reached into her bag. She took out a mechanical butterfly with two lenses for eyes and antennae that looked like mini microphones.

"What is this?" I asked her. She gave me a booklet and opened to a folded page. I unfolded the colorful page and read the first item. _Invention #100: Butterfly Camera- a device that roams a room and records anything it sees in picture and voice._

"Are you satisfied?" she asked, knowing I was done reading.

"Whatever." I said and walked off, the butterfly in hand. I saw Polka run off the opposite of the new kids. "Follow her." I told the butterfly and fluttered after Polka. Someone tapped my shoulder and Luna was there.

"Natsume-kun, Imai-san asked us to come to her lab." She smiled sweetly. I nodded and walked ahead of her. Besides, I'm sure Persona wouldn't mind if I skipped and as for Luna, I don't even know what her Alice is and Imai probably sent a robot to replace her or something like that.

**Hotaru POV**

"Why did you call me here, Hotaru?" my boyfriend, Ruka Nogi, asked me. I ignored him for a while as I put on the footage that the Butterfly Camera was taking.

"Natsume asked me if he I had a camera-like device and I gave him the Butterfly Camera. Then he sent it to the S.A. Type Class. Apparently, the have something planned for the new students." I said, finally answering him.

"WHAT?" Sumire shouted, obviously annoyed that Natsume would waste him time on a useless class like the S.A Type Class. "Why would my Natsume waste time on such a stupid class?" she asked angrily.

"Calm down, Kaichou **(President)**," Wakako said, as she tried to calm her down. Wakako wasn't actually crazy about Natsume and Ruka anymore but she always likes new guys and in her case it was Hiiragizawa and Li. So she was pretty mad when Hiiragizawa kissed Sakura **(Mikan)**.

"What do you mean 'your Natsume'?" a voice came from the darkness of the lab. Natsume arouse from it with Luna next to him.

"S-sorry Natsume." She apologized, blushing.

"So Imai, what did you call us for?" Natsume asked me.

"I've got the butterfly cam's footage." I said pointing to the screen. "Come watch." They gathered around the screen and I got a picture.

**:::::::::::::**

**Mikan POV**

"Okay, so this song first then this, this, this and this…hmmm, maybe this should go next, then this, this one next, then this one, then this one, and then this one should go last. So you're on vocals, I'm on drums, he's on guitar, she's on keyboard for these songs," Tsubasa-senpai pointed to eight songs. "Those songs also have Misaki as a background singer. On these five we'll change places and Megane will be a background singer. Oh, right. Take off your blazer, tuck out your white shirt, and if you want untie your ribbon." He told me and I nodded. But I won't do that until I have to get on stage. He closed the folder and put it down on a chair. "So, I heard the new kid kissed you." He said. I blushed.

"Just on the cheek." I said.

"I'll make him cry for doing that to my sister." He said, with fire in his eyes.

"You know I'm not really your sister." I told him, embarrassed. He sighed and patted my head.

"But you're the closest thing to a sister I've ever had, remember, here in the S.A. Type Class we're all family. Everyone here is your brother and sister." he reminded me. I smiled.

"But dating Misaki-senpai is like dating your sister so you have a sister-complex." I laughed when he blushed.

"I hate it when you use my words against me." He sighed. I laughed again. The decorations were done, the tables; set, the stage; finished with instruments and a microphone there and everything was in place. Now the things that we need here are the four new students and Misaki-senpai.

Some time has passed now and Misaki-senpai still wasn't here with the new students. I walked over to the keyboard and played a few keys of my favorite song which was last to be played and I sang some lyrics. We heard a knock on the door and once it opened streamers flew everywhere and a banner was hanging from the wall saying 'Welcome New-comer-sans!' on it. Eriol had a clam and charming expression as always, Sakura was smiling and so was Tomoyo. Li had a small smile on his face as he saw all the people here.

"Wow," Sakura said in awe as Tomoyo continued videotaped her, "this is so amazing." She said as she saw all the decorations and the golden sparkles raining down on her, thanks to a certain Alice.

"Thanks." Multiple Misaki-senpais said. Sakura looked at all of them and screamed, then hid behind Li.

"Don't worry, they're just my clones." The real Misaki-senpai told her. "I'm Misaki Harada, I have the Doppelganger Alice." She said and the clones returned to her, leaving only the real her.

"Oh, so that's it." Sakura said, coming out from behind Li.

"And I'm Tsubasa Ando; I have the Shadow Manipulation Alice." He said kindly, he looked at Eriol and said, "Try to move." He told him and he couldn't move at all. Eriol then saw that Tsubasa-senpai was stepping on his shadow.

"That's a very nice Alice you have." He said and Tsubasa stepped off his shadow.

"Thanks, at least _some_ people see that." he said, looking at me, Misaki-senpai and Megane-senpai. Hey, I think his Alice is plentiful cool.

"Hey, I compliment your Alice from time to time." I told him.

"Yeah, I compliment it too." Megane-senpai said, offended.

"And I just complimented your Alice last night." Misaki-senpai said, she froze, realizing what she just said.

"What were you doing with him last night?" a few girls from our class asked her. I laughed. To be honest we were on a mission and had to meet up at Tsubasa-senpai's room. But of course, no one knows that.

"Nothing, I swear!" she said, defending herself.

"Yeah, Megane and Mikan we're there too." Tsubasa-senpai said, embarrassed.

"So what, did you guys play Spin the Bottle or Seven Minutes in Heaven or something?" they asked him.

"What, no! Absolutely not!" we all shouted at the same time, all blushing.

That was crazy, all we were doing was leaving for a mission then meeting up back there. I looked at the four newcomers and they were very amused, laughing and Tomoyo was videotaping me. "Don't videotape this!" I told her, becoming even redder, if that was possible.

"But you look so cute when you blush, unlike in class where you barely talk. Ah, I think I've found someone almost as cute as Sakura-chan." She shouted, zooming in on my face.

I blushed again at her compliment. "Ah, Mikan-nyan is redder than a tomato." Eriol said.

"Don't call me Mikan-nyan, it's embarrassing." I hissed, still red and he tried to hold in his laughter…but of course he couldn't and started laughing, not rolling on the floor, though he started to cry and hold his stomach. Tomoyo was still videotaping this. "Don't videotape this!" I told her.

"So kawaii!" she said and continued, completely ignoring my words. She turned her camera to the table. "Ah. A bunch of sweets!" she said. Something moved inside Sakura's bag and a yellow plush toy popped out.

"Sweets," It shouted and tugged on Sakura's bag. "C'mon, Sakura. Let's go to the sweets." It told her and looked around, seeing all the people staring at it.

"Great, now you're cover's blown, you plush toy." Li told it. It faced him.

"Shut up kid! At least if I aimed at a girl I would've hit her not miss like some idiot who couldn't shoot a girl when he shoots other things miles away." It shouted at him.

"Kero-chan, stop being so mean to him!" she shouted. Then she glared at Li. "You too!" the umm…thing glared at Li and he glared back until the turned around with a "Humph."

"W-what's that, Sakura-chan." I asked her, pointing to the yellow talking plush toy. She stared at me and stuffed it back into her bag.

"W-what thing?" she asked, trying to cover it up.

"That yellow talking plush toy that was battling out with Syaoran." Misaki-senpai said, poking her backpack and LI, much to his annoyance

"Could you stop that, and why are you calling me Syaoran?" he asked, trying to slap her hand away.

"Everyone in Gakuen Alice calls each other by their first name. Besides, you'll get used to it since you'll be staying here for the next six years."

"Six years? Why?" Tomoyo asked her.

"Don't you guys know that when you enter Gakuen Alice you can't leave until your 20, well you can send messages to them and send back but some students aren't allowed to and then there's the students who get the highest scores and then are allowed to visit their family for a week."

"Oh, that's so sad." Sakura said.

"Hey, don't change the subject. What was that yellow talking plush toy?" I asked her.

"That was umm…uhhh…it was my…my…my…"she looked for words for an excuse as her friends stared at her.

"Just tell us, we'll believe you." Tsubasa-senpai told her. She sighed and took it out.

"This is Kerberos, guardian of the Clow and sun, he and the guardian of the moon, Yue, come with my powers or Alice." She let him go and he started flying around. "Kero-chan only looks like this because he's in his disguise. His real form is much, much bigger." she looked at all of us who had very shocked expressions on her faces.

"Do we believe her?" I whispered to Megane-senpai.

"I think we believe. Do we believe her?" he whispered to Misaki-senpai.

"I'm not sure I believe her, what about you Tsubasa?" she asked him.

"Ah…yeah, we believe." We all agreed. "We believe you!" he said and Sakura smiled, relieved.

"Now, let's eat!" Kero said, rushing to the table. He started tugging on a glass cover, trying to take it off of the platter which held the cake.

"C'mon, Kero's right. Let's eat!" Misaki-senpai agreed and picked up the glass for him. "Welcome to the Special Ability Class, you five." She said as Kero stuffed his face with cake.

"It's Kerberos." He said, face stuffed with food.

Everyone had eaten their cake and said their speeches about being free, having fun and not worrying about what others say to us so now the only event left was the whole singing thing. The lights were dimmed and there was a spotlight on the stage. The drums and keyboard were set at the very back, parallel to each other, while the microphone was at the front and the guitar would be at the side. Tsubasa-senpai got up on stage and went up to the microphone, blazer gone, white shirt tucked out, sleeves rolled up to his elbow, few buttons undone with a lose tie.

"Okay, for the last part of this fabulous welcoming party me and my friends are gonna sing a few songs. Come on up here you guys." He said and we got up on stage, Megane-senpai had the same look as Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai and I had the same too. Blazer off, tucked out white shirt, and sleeves rolled up to our elbow. When we all went up on stage we went to our respective places. "So the first song we'll be doing has a little dance to it so all of you, get up and help us out!" he shouted into the microphone before going to his drum set.

"Okay, this is something you all can do, do this with me." I said. I told them to start playing on their cue.

**(Mikan**_, _Misaki, _**All**_**)**

**Boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom, boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom, boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom, boom clap, boom de clap de clap**

The others started playing and the audience started clapping when I did.

**Try it with me, here we go  
**  
**Boom ,boom clap, boom de clap de clap** (Whoa oh, oh)  
**(That's right)** **boom de clap de clap** (Who oh ,oh)  
**Boom, boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom, boom clap, boom de clap de clap**

**1, 2, 3!  
Everybody come on, off your seats  
I'm gonna tell you about a beat  
that's gonna make you move your feet**

I raised my hands and everyone got up.(Whoa oh, oh)

I'll give you the BBQ  
Show and tell you how to move  
If your 5 or 82  
This is something you can do

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it  
Countrify then hip hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide

The audience started mimicking my moves as I sang.

**Zig zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits hands on your hips  
One-footed 180 twist**

**And then a zig-zag, step, slide  
Lean in left, clap three times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll**

**Do the hoedown** _**(throwdown!)**_  
**Do the hoedown **_**(throwdown!)**_**  
Do the hoedown** _**(throwdown!)**_  
**Throw it all together, that's how we roll**

**We get to four, five, six  
And if your feelin' busted  
But it's not time to quit  
Practice makes you perfect **(Whoa oh, oh)

I saw Eriol looking at me, smiling and I smiled back.

**Pop it, lock it, polka dot it  
Countrify then hip hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide**  
**Do the hoedown** _**(Throwdown!)**_  
**Do the hoedown** _**(Throwdown!)**_  
**Do the hoedown** _**(Throwdown!)**_  
**Throw it all together, that's how we roll**

Zig-zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits hands on your hips  
One-footed 180 twist

And then zig-zag, step, slide  
Lean in left, clap three times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

**Boom de clap de clap, boom, boom clap  
Come on here we go!  
Boom, boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom, boom clap, boom de clap**  
**Do the hoedown** _**(throwdown!)**_  
**Do the hoedown** _**(throwdown!)  
**_**Do the hoedown** _**(throwdown!)**_  
**Throw it all together, that's how we roll**

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it  
Countrify then hip hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig-zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits hands on your hips  
One-footed 180 twist

And then a zig-zag, step, slide  
Lean in left, clap three times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

**Do the hoedown** _**(throwdown!)**_  
**Do the hoedown** _**(throwdown!)**_  
**Do the hoedown** _**(throwdown!)**_  
**Throw it all together, that's how we roll  
**  
**Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap, clap, clap  
Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap, clap  
Boom de clap, boom de clap de clap  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll!**

When the song ended the audience clapped and I smiled, laughing.

"Okay, now that song number one is over you can all get back to your seats and listen to this song." I took the microphone off the stand and the others started to play.

**(Mikan, **_Tsubasa, _Misaki, Misaki** and Mikan****)**

I took the microphone stand and started to move it **(Like Selena's mop in the music video)**

**Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it, it's so hard to break it,  
there's no way to fake it.  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feelin',  
I shouldn't believe in,  
The dreams that I'm dreamin'.  
I hear it every day,  
I hear it all the time,  
I'm never gonna amount to much,  
But they are never gonna change my mind, oh.  
**

The crowd was smiling and shouting our names.

**Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.  
Tell me, Tell Me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.**

Eriol was smiling, Tomoyo was recording this, Sakura was pumping her fist in the air and Li was taping his foot to the music, but not really looking this way.

**How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile?  
Get cha' not gonna treat me like a child baby.**  
**Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.  
Tell me; tell me something I don't know.  
Tell me; tell me something I don't know.**

Everybody tells me that I don't know what I'm doin',  
This life I'm persuin',  
The odds I'll be losin'.  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million,  
like one in a billion,  
one in a zillion.  
I hear it every day,  
I hear it all the time,  
I'm never gonna amount to much,  
But they are never gonna change my mind, oh.

"Go Mikan-chan!" Sakura yelled, jumping into the air with her fist pumped up.**  
**  
**Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.  
Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.**  
**Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.  
**

How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile?  
Get cha' not gonna treat me like,  
A child baby.

_So here's the track,  
like Katrina make you work like a machine  
and make 'em say 'I'm ready!'  
Are you ready for it?_

Tsubasa-senpai looked at me and I walked over between him and Misaki-senpai._  
_  
**Yeah, I'm ready for it.  
**  
_Really ready for it?_

**Yeah, I'm ready for it.**

_Let's get ready for this._

**I'm on my way,  
I know I'm, gonna get there someday.  
It doesn't help, when you say,  
****It won't be easy.****  
**  
**Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know,** (Tell me)  
**Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.  
Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know,** (Tell me)  
**Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.**

How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile?  
Get cha' not gonna treat me like a child baby.

**Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.  
Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.  
Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.  
**  
**How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile?  
Betcha not gonna treat me like a child baby.**

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.

The song ended and the crowd was screaming like crazy. "That was awesome!" Sakura shouted.

"Go Mikan!" Kero said, flying up with cake on his face.

"Okay, this next song is something I can't sing," I heard whines this the audience and I laughed, "But we all know someone who can so let's call out his name and get him ready!" I shouted and started chanting. "Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Tsubasa!" the crowd started chanting with me and he got up to the mic.

"So far I've been playing drums but know, it's time for me to shine! But I don't think I'll be so confident after those two wonderful songs Mikan sang, but I'll do my best.

**(Tsubasa, **_Megane_**, **_**Both. **_**There's supposed to be two voices in this song but Tsubasa with cover most of it.)**

**(It starts with)**  
**One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

Tsubasa-senpai looked at Megane-senpai to make sure he would do his part.

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme.  
To explain in due time_

He sighed, relieved

_**All I know**_

**time is a valuable thing**  
**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**  
**Watch it count down to the end of the day**  
**The clock ticks life away**  
_**It's so unreal**_  
**Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
**_**Watch you go**_  
**I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when **

I looked at the newcomers who were smiling and cheering him on. "Go Tsubasa-senpai!" Tomoyo screamed, videoing him.

_**I tried so hard**_  
**And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
**_**I tried so hard**_  
**In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me**  
**I'm surprised it** _**got so**_ _(far)_  
**Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me**  
_**In the end**_  
**You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when **

_**I tried so hard  
**_**And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

When he sang the end the crowd clapped and shouted his name, especially the girls, who got a murderous glare from his keyboard playing girlfriend. Tsubasa-senpai chuckled and smiled at his girlfriend who was still glaring at a few girls. He put the microphone back on its stand and motioned to me. "Alright, I'm a little tired to sing, so Mikan is gonna take over again for a while. Is that okay with all of you?" he shouted. The crowd roared in approval. "Of course you are!" he said and went back to his drums, hugging his drum sticks.

"Okay, so Tsubasa-senpai is taking a little break from singing and I'll be taking over again." I said into the microphone. I looked at Misaki-senpai and she nodded.

**(Mikan**_, Misaki_**)**

_(Round & Round)_**  
Round & Round  
Round & Round  
Round & Round**

You see me standing there  
And act like you don't know me  
But last night you were calling me  
Saying you want me

Oh why you always make me feel  
Like I'm the one that's crazy  
You feel my heart racing  
My, my heart racing

[Chorus]  
Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say  
We're going round & round  
We'll never gonna stop going round & round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round & round  
Well you're gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy going  
Round & round & round

You come to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always told me eyes  
I cried out all my tears  
I brush my feelings to the side  
But can you bring them back  
Bri- bring them back  
Now you got me singing

[Chorus]  
Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say  
We're going round & round  
We'll never gonna stop going round & round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round & round  
Well you're gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy going  
Round & round & round

Love me or love me not  
I'm staring at the clock  
I pick them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop [x2]

[Chorus]  
Boy, I need you here with me  
I can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say  
Round & round  
We'll never gonna stop going round & round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round & round  
Well you're gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy going  
Round & round & round & round

We're never gonna stop going  
Round & round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round & round  
Well you're gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy going  
Round & round & round

Uoh, uoh, uoh  
Uoh, uoh, uoh  
Uoh, uoh

By the end of the song people were clapping their hands and screaming. Tomoyo was recording every second of it, Sakura was screaming our names, Eriol was smiling his charming smile as always and even Li was smiling, clapping a little. I smirked and his eyes threatened to throw another thunderbolt at me while his mouth was formed into a smirk also. I looked at Tsubasa-senpai and he made a shuffle motion.

"All right! This next song is a song I've been waiting for! Our dear Tsubasa-senpai will sing it and you will love every second of it!"I screamed and the crowd roared, again, most of the girls who, again, got a glare from Misaki-senpai. I smiled and walked back to the drums, fishing out my drumsticks, one of them was pink with oranges on them and the other was orange, with sakura petals on them. They represented my name, like a yin-yang sort of thing. My first name, that was the orange one, can't live without my last name, so there are sakura petals on them, representing my last name, Sakura. My last name, the pink one, can't live without my first name, so oranges, representing my first name, Mikan **(Mandarin Orange)**, decorated it. All the girls in this class called it cute and I nearly killed them. Of course they forgave me since they knew years of doing could make people irritated by calling them cute. I mean seriously, stealing Alices and killing people isn't really cute. But there are some really cunning people who pass off as that like Eriol-kun. He's not cute; he's kinda hot and…I just called Eriol hot! I know I was probably red by now so I shook my head and sat down.

**(Tsubasa)**

**It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away**

He smiled at a few girls and they fainted. He's so going to get hit by Misaki-senpai…and there it goes.

**Another place where the faces are so cold**

He rubbed his head and pouted at her.

**I'd drive all night just to get back home**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive**

That was actually true, except he was usually known as Unmoving Shadow._**[Chorus]**_

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
And I ride, dead or alive

I'm pretty sure that most girls would have perverted thoughts about that line.

**I still drive, dead or alive  
Dead or alive **_**[x4]**_

The crowd started screaming his name and some of ours. Sakura of course was really pumped, jumping into the air, screaming and shouting. Tomoyo was videotaping her, camera going up and down as Sakura jumped. Eriol had caught my eye and winked at me, making me go a little pink. Li was watching Sakura go up and down, smiling.

"Okay, now that that song's over, let me warn you girls that if you get anywhere near Tsubasa with any kind of ideas I will rip your heart out so that you never love or live again!" Misaki-senpai threatened and the girls backed off, scared. Tsubasa-senpai walked over to her and gave a long lingering kiss and when they broke apart Tsubasa-senpai chuckled.

"Don't be so jealous, Misaki." He said softly, charming every girl in this class. Misaki crossed her arms and murmured a "Fine." And I went back to the mic.

"Okay, this next song is my second favorite. I wrote this one even though Tsubasa-senpai said he wanted to help." **(I love this song!)**

**(Mikan, **_**Everyone+Crowd**_**)**

**I am unwritten  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined**__

**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find**

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it

**Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin**

I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh

I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines

We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way, no

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins  
Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins  
Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

When I said the last sentence screams erupted from the crowd and I smiled. "Okay, this next song a little more upbeat, can you keep up?" I shouted.

"Yeah!" they shouted. I nodded and motioned for them to play.

**(Mikan **_Misaki__**Both**_**)**

**Yeah, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, yeah**_**"Let's hang out"**_**  
Then you confess that there's something special  
In between us, why don't we find out**_(a rock star)_**  
If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be**

Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra time  
In the morning just to impress you

Guess you don't notice, guess you don't need this  
Sad, you're not seeing what you're missing  
On the outside shying away  
On the inside dying to say

I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion  
I can fix the flat on your car

I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rock star

Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you saying,

You don't know me, guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dying to say

I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion  
I can fix the flat on your car

I might even be a rock star

Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star  
Yeah, yeah, woo  
Yeah I really am a rock star

Ha, a rock star

I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion  
I can fix the flat on your car

Rockin' it wherever we are, yeah, yeah  
'Cause I really am a rock star  
'Cause I really am a rock star  
I am a rock star, whoa, yeah!

I could hear the crowd and it felt good, to be noticed and appreciated. In class, getting noticed to me and having a lot of close friends wasn't exactly good unless you wanted to die one day and leave all of them behind. But, here I could be myself and have friends.

**(Mikan)**

_**[Verse 1]**_**  
We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around**_**[Chorus 1]**_**  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend**_**[Verse 2]**_**  
You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again**

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

And suddenly find myself thinking of my old friends.

**I'm so lucky that I've found**_**[Chorus 2]**_**  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again**_**[Bridge]**_**  
True friends will go to the end of the earth**

Much like me with Hotaru.

**Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in**

**Ruka and Natsume**_**[Chorus 3] **_**  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend **_**[3x]**_

Some people were crying and holding their best friends while some were clapping with love. Sakura and Tomoyo were hugging each other saying "You're my best friend Tomoyo." And "You too Sakura-chan." And continued crying. Li and Eriol were staring at the girls looking at them like they went crazy.

"Last song, people, hope you enjoy." I said softly.

**(Mikan)**

**How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of into me  
But I figured it's just too good to be true**

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o whoa)  
You're one in a million

All this time I was lookin for love  
Tryin to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

Your makin me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Said that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
you come with your velvet touch.  
can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
everytime I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o whoa)  
Your one in a million...(yeah yeah)  
All this time I was lookin for love  
Tryin to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o whoa, yeah, yeah)

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it(o whoa)  
Your one in a million.(yeah)..One in a million...  
(Yeah)

You're one in a million

When I sang that last line the room was quiet and about 2 seconds later the crowd erupted like a volcano of screams and cheers, people were still crying ** but still clapping.

**::::::::::::: **

**Natsume POV**

"Oh my gosh." We all said at the same time. That girl on stage was…Polka? Polka, the talentless annoying 10 year old girl who turned into a friendless, lonely 14 year old who know we find out have friends all over the school and can sing and play drums and keyboard.

"That was unexpected." Ruka said.

"Very." Permy agreed. Hotaru was now running her hands all over the computer.

"What are you doing now?" Luna asked, completely annoyed.

"Just watch." She said. It turned into a scene with Tsubasa. She paused it and zoomed in below his eye. "That is his Mark of Punishment. Supposedly, it causes him pain when the creator of that thing wants to." We nodded. Then she skipped to the scene where Tsubasa had kissed Misaki. The camera had seen that by the side so you could see the side of the faces. Imai zoomed in on her neck, and right there, just barely hidden by her hair, was the same exact mark that Tsubasa had on his face. "There's the Mark of Punishment again on Misaki's neck. Now…" she fast forwarded and went to a scene where the camera had gotten a little too close to Megane. Imai zoomed in again and got a picture of his neck. "Look, closely." She told us and we saw the star again at the base of his neck, which was very visible since he had a very loose tie. "Another Mark of Punishment." She said and sighed. "Finally." She went to a scene where Polka had turned around. Imai zoomed in again and we saw a picture of her neck, and at the back, which would usually be covered by her hair, was the Mark of Punishment. "Mikan has it too."

"So what you're saying is…" Sumire said, not really sure.

"That whatever Tsubasa has been hiding all these years is what Mikan, Megane and Misaki are hiding too." Hotaru said simply.

"And you our help to figure it out." I said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She smirked. "Exactly."

~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~GA~CCS~

**Sorry it took long and I don't think I'll be able to update that much since school is starting. Anyway hope you liked the chapter.**


	4. Author's Note:Details

**Hey guys, sorry this is another Author's Note but I want to get some details down.**

**Natsume and Mikan still kissed on Christmas.**

**When Luna came Hotaru and party all ditched Mikan.**

**Tsubasa was never in the hospital so Natsume didn't know he was in the dangerous ability class.**

**No one besides the S.A. Class and a few of the Dangerous Abilities know about Mikan's other Alices.**

**Tsubasa, Misaki and Megane's Alice upgrades are my story only. Not the real thing.**

**Others will be posted after they are mentioned so that there would be no spoilers. And if you have any other questions concerning the confusing part just comment or PM me.**


End file.
